Louisa Moritz
Louisa Moritz (born in 1946) is a Cuban-born American actress. She played Myra in Death Race 2000 Early life Louisa Moritz was born Louisa Castro in Havana, Cuba and left Cuba during the upheaval of the 1950s, hiding on a ship and eventually making her way to New York City. She chose the stage last name of Moritz after seeing the Hotel St. Moritz hotel in New York City. louisamoritz.com Filmography * The Man from O.R.G.Y. (1970), Gina Moretti * The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (1974), Voice of Chita (Juan's Sister) * La Disputa (1974) * Fore Play (1975), Lt. Sylvia Arliss * Death Race 2000 (1975), Myra * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (film) (1975), Rose * Sixpack Annie (1975), Flora * Cannonball (film) (1976), Louisa * The Happy Hooker Goes to Washington (1977), Natalie Nussbaum * Up in Smoke (1978), Officer Gloria Whitey * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979), Mrs. Gossin, the Exerciser * Cuba (1979), Miss Wonderly * Loose Shoes (1980), Margie, Duddy's Date * New Year's Evil (film) (1980), Sally * Under the Rainbow (1981), Telephone Operator * True Confessions (film) (1981), Whore * Lunch Wagon (1981), Sunshine * The Last American Virgin (1982), Carmela * Chained Heat (1983), Bubbles * Jungle Warriors (1984), Laura McCashin * Hot Chili (1985), Chi Chi * Galaxis (1995), Bar Lady at Sharkey's * The Independent (film) (2000), Sally/Receptionist TV movies * Happy Anniversary and Goodbye (1974) * Portrait of a Stripper (1979), Donna * The Cartier Affair (1984), Wife of fish market/restaurant owner TV appearances * The Leslie Uggams Show, French Wife - in the episode dated 12 October 1969 * The Joe Namath Show, Mail Girl - in the episode dated 21 October 1969 * Love, American Style, Candy/Dawn - in segments of various episodes (1971-1972) * Ironside (TV series), Bonnie - in the episode " Man Named Arno" (1972) * Honeymoon Suite (TV series) (1972) - in unknown episodes * ''Lotsa Luck (U.S. TV series), Reenee Muldoon - in the episode "The Talent Show" (1974) * Happy Days, Verna LaVerne - in the episode "Richie's Cup Runneth Over" (1974) * M*A*S*H (TV series), Nurse Sanchez - in the episode "Bombed" (1975) * Match Game, panelist (1974-1975) * One Day at a Time, The Receptionist - in the episode "How to Succeed Without Trying" (1976) * Chico and the Man, Lorraine - in the episode "Chico Packs His Bags" (1976) * The Rockford Files, Helen - in the episode "The Dog and Pony Show" (1977) * ''The Rockford Files, Debbi - in the episode "A Good Clean Bust with Sequel Rights" (1978) * ''The Incredible Hulk (TV series), Beth (as Louisa Moritz-Fine) - in the episode "Sideshow" (1980) * The Associates (U.S. TV series), Vera #1 - in the episode "The Censors" (1980) * Enos (TV series) - in the episode "The Head Hunter" (1981) Commercials Louisa Moritz's first appearance on television was in a commercial for Ultra-Ban, a spray Deodorant that included Aluminium chlorohydrate ("Sprays are so modern you'd expect them to do everything!"). Personal life In 1976 Moritz, with the help of her personal assistant Steve Osburn, fellow actor Monte Bane, and friend Don Monte of the National Enquirer, moved out of her Hollywood Boulevard apartment into her first home on Mount Olympus in the Hollywood Hills. Her Hollywood friends included: J. Howard Marshall, husband of Anna Nicole Smith, Ernest Borgnine, casting director Marvin Paige, Joe Namath, Flip Wilson, Arlena Sue Farber, Will Sampson, Steve Osburn, Bonita Money, etc. She sold real estate in the Los Angeles area and later married (in 1979-1980) producer Billy Fine, who some years later casted her in one of the films he produced called "Jungle Warriors" (1984). Louisa bought a hotel on South Reeves in Beverly Hills and renamed it "The Saint Moritz Hotel" after herself. Moritz has always had the dream of being an attorney like her father and uncle. Her dream finally came true when she finished law school and passed the California bar exam. Trivia * She is fluent in English, Spanish , and French. References Category:Death Race 2000 cast